Once Upon A Dream
by EyesGreenWithEnvy
Summary: Can one dream change the friendship of Puck and Finn? Or will they remain nothing more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so yeah, none of Glee is mine, of course. The only thing I own is this story, no characters or whatever :D **

**Yeah, so this starts off after the New Directions' first win their competition at Sectionals during Season One. I may or may not stick to the original plot at some points, and some things will definitely be different. For instance, Finn isn't mad at Puck for getting Quinn pregnant right now, simply because Finn is going to be more forgiving in my story. So yeah, just go with it. :') **

"We did it! We really won!" Finn's voice filled the area backstage with nothing but excitement and joy for his clubs victory.

Rachel, looking for any chance possible to be around Finn, ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as hard as possible. "Of course we won! We had our co-captain return with such a fantastic song! I'm so proud of you Finn; I knew you wouldn't let your fellow Glee clubbers down!"

Puck watched the pair's conversation from a distance. He was getting fed up of Rachel stalking Finn all the time, so he sent her his dirtiest look. Unfortunately, the small girl was too preoccupied by being in her dream man's presence to even notice. Puck scowled in disgust, but he didn't really know who he was disgusted at: Rachel, for not being able to take a hint, or Finn for being to much of a nice guy and not being blunt with her. Regardless, Puck was pissed and he needed to blame someone, or a way to ease the frustration.

Santana spotted Puck glaring at Finn and Rachel, so she walked over to him and slowly brushed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey there, Puckerman. Y'know, after just winning Sectionals, you'd think that you would celebrate even a little, but instead, you're staring at Berry and those man hands of hers that she's choking Finn with. Someone have a little thing for hobbits now?"

"She's not that bad, she just needs to take the hint. I mean, look at how awkward Finn looks. He clearly doesn't want her on him, so why can't she just back off?" Puck slowly began to get angrier the longer he saw of it. He didn't even take his eyes off of them to look at Santana.

Santana crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Puck. "Wow, so that's how it is. You've gone homo for Hudson and now you're waiting for the chance to pry that dwarf off of his gigantic shoulders so you can just swoop in and wrap yourself around those saggy man-boobs. Whatever, Puckerman. Your loss."

"Hey, I don't go for dudes, alright? I'm a badass and badasses like me dig chicks." Puck took his eyes off of Finn and Rachel and glared at Santana. "Besides, Finn's my boy; I'm just looking out for him. The dude doesn't need someone to latch on to his giant arms and tell him how great it'd be for them to sing the entire song list for some 80's musical"

"Whatever you say, Puck. Listen, my parents are out of town this weekend, so what do you say we throw a party at my house this Saturday? Just the Glee kids, though. Personally, I would love to witness what Rachel Berry is like when she's buzzed from a couple wine coolers. And of course, if you play your cards right, you'll be getting some precious time alone, or in front of everyone, I don't care, with yours truly." Santana placed one hand on her hip and her other on the wall to lean on. "So, are you in?"

"Damn straight, I'm in." Puck smirked. "You get everyone else to come and leave the alcohol to me. I'll bring enough for us all to get drunk, don't worry."

Everyone was heading back to the bus for the journey back. The ride home was filled with screams and loud conversations. Puck sat by himself and wanted to take a nap, so he told Finn to go sit somewhere else. It wasn't the comfiest seat, but Puck took what he could and managed to drift off into a deep sleep.

"_Why do my legs feel so heavy?" Puck thought to himself. He could feel himself sitting down on a chair, but there was a heavy force pushing him down below the waist. He could feel someone sitting on him, with their hands roaming around his own body, then felt somebody kiss him roughly on the lips. Puck decided to kiss back with just as much force and used his hands to explore the body for himself._

_He rubbed his hands down the unknown person's sides and ran them down their lower back. He eventually found their ass and gently squeezed it with both hands. "Why don't I know who this person is?" Puck asked himself. "A little bigger than what I usually go for, but this is incredible!" _

_Puck could here deep moans coming from the other person. "Puck…" Puck manoeuvred his hands back up to the persons face and pulled it away from his own. He thought he had recognised the voice before, he realised just who it belonged to. "Finn…" Puck whispered. He then pulled him back in for another kiss. _

"_Puck…" Finn's voice was getting slightly louder, but Puck chose not to take notice. "Puck, wake up." _

Puck could feel himself shaking slightly as he heard Finn beginning to shout. "Finn…" Puck still half asleep began to move slightly.

"Dude, are you awake now?" Finn asked with his arm shaking Puck's to get his attention.

"Finn… Finn!" Puck shot up and backed up against the window. "Woah, Finn what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? We're back at McKinley, so I thought I'd wake you up" Finn began to back away from Puck so he had the space to move. Puck shimmied out of the seats and stood up to stretch.

"Your pants are looking a little tight on you there, Puck. Have a nice dream about Finn, did you?" Santana smirked as she said and nodded towards the obvious bulge in Puck's pants.

Finn didn't think before he acted and looked towards where Santana's eyes were looking and caught a glimpse of the swelling that was taking place in Puck's pants. Puck saw Finn staring and tried to ignore him so he could focus on Santana. "Over Finn? Puckzilla does not dream about dudes. Don't get jealous now 'cause I was dream screwing some hot milf instead of you." Puck tried to act like himself, but he knew Santana wouldn't let his go. "Right Puck, whatever you say. Can we all hurry up and get off this bus now? I'm beginning to choke on the sweat coming from Finnocence over there." She squeezed past Finn and whispered "What's wrong, Finny? Never had someone have a sex dream about you?"

Finn's face grew bright red. "Uh…" Puck grabbed Finn by the shoulders and pushed him to the door so that he could get out himself. "Hurry up, Gigantor, you're blocking up the whole bus!" Finn stumbled a bit and struggled to get his footing, but managed to get out of the bus. "Dude, um, d-did you really… I mean, did you, y'know… Have a s-sex dream, about me?"

"No, Santana's just screwing with your mind, dude. Don't listen to her." Puck patted Finn on the shoulder for a split second then brought his arm back down.

"Oh, 'kay, cool. I'll see you tomorrow at the party then" Finn said as he smiled that goofy smile of his. Puck made his way back to his truck and sat behind the wheel for a minute.

"Fuck…" Puck leaned his head against the steering wheel. He couldn't get Finn out of his head. "_What did the dream mean? Why Finn of all people? What would he do if he found out_?" Puck sighed and thought to himself. "_Tonight's gonna be a long, sleepless night…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so yeah, none of Glee is mine, of course. The only thing I own is this story, no characters or whatever :D **

**Forgot to mention before, but this is my first fanfic that I've ever wrote, so please review and let me know what you think! Would be much appreciated! **

Considering it was about half the Glee club's first time drinking, Puck figured he'd just get the cheap kind for them, and the heavier stuff for the cheerio's and footballers. Even though the last party he went to was for the jock's and other 'cool' kids, Puck didn't remember what Finn and the other guys are like when drunk or even how much it takes for them to be at least tipsy, seeing as he was too busy getting his best friend's girlfriend pregnant. But Puck decided he'd be safe and get more than enough, and then at least he'll have some spare for later. Puck loaded his truck with all the alcohol and drove his way to Santana's. He actually didn't live too far away from her house, but thanks to him carrying all the drinks, there's no way for him to deliver it all at once by foot.

He knocked on the door a couple times until someone finally answered. "Oh, hey Puck. What took you so long?" It was Mike. Puck was a little surprised that Santana let anyone else actually open her own door, but he thought it was best not to question.

"Yeah, never mind that. Listen, help me carry all the alcohol inside. I didn't know how much I needed to bring, but there's no way in hell I can carry all that by myself." The two made their way back to the truck and opened the trunk.

Mike wasn't prepared for the mass amount of alcohol he was about to carry. "Woah, there's enough for a whole bar in here! This must have cost a fortune!" His jaw still dropped open as he finished his sentence, not taking his eyes off the sight in front of him.

"Yeah, but I figured I might as well get too much rather than not enough." Puck leaned over to pick up some of the alcohol. "You get the wine coolers, I'll manage the rest" Mike grabbed what was left and they both went back to enter Santana's house.

"Holy crap. Dude, d'you think you got enough?" Finn asked sarcastically with eyes widening. Rachel stood up from the rather comfortable-looking chair. "Hold on Noah, you brought alcohol? Santana, I thought you said this was going to be just a simple party with _light_ refreshments!"

"Oh, lighten up Berry. Look, Puck did bring light refreshments, see? Wine coolers for you and anyone else who isn't willing to get drunk enough that they won't remember much the next day." Santana took some of the alcohol off Puck to put in the kitchen for safe keeping. Once everyone had something to drink, she went over to turn the stereo on. "Okay, now that we're all here, and with something to kick us off, let's start the party!" Everyone cheered and began their party with the first sip.

As the time went on, the number of empty bottles began to increase rapidly, as well as the volume of noise in the house. Whenever a popular party song came on, everyone joined together so they could all dance in unison, albeit not well. People were crashing into each other and knocking things over; even the ones who could usually dance were being careless. Puck thought he would go round to everyone while they're drunk so he can figure out what kinds of drunk they are. Just as he went to explore, he could hear laughter booming around the room. He turned his head to see Mercedes and Tina practically rolling around on the couch laughing at god knows what. "Okay, I guess they're 'happy' drunks. What are they even laughing at?" Puck wondered. He stumbled over to the pair and asked what they were laughing at, but they just ended up breaking into hysterics. Puck awkwardly laughed and moved away from the duo.

Puck spotted Quinn making her way over to Puck. He braced himself. "You! You did this to me!" She was clearly furious at Puck for getting her knocked up. He wondered why he didn't see this coming. "I can't believe you, you've ruined my life! I used to have abs before you destroyed all hope I had of getting out of Lima!" Quinn stormed off without even waiting to hear an answer from the silent teenager.

With that out of the way, Puck walked over to Mike and Matt to see something quite unexpected. "Hey, what're you guys up to?" Puck asked curiously. "Ohmygod, Puck, hey!" Was Matt… Speaking? Puck couldn't remember the last time he said 5 words to him. "Wow, it's sooo good to see you here, man! Hey, listen to this! Me and Mike have the best idea, ever! Well, I didn't really think of it, but hey, what're you gonna do, right?" Matt was surprisingly a chatty drunk. Who'd have thought? "Yeah, anyway, we're totally spiking everyone's drinks! It's hilarious seeing everyone so drunk!" Mike said slyly as he giggled to himself. Puck couldn't help but be shocked at how mischievous Mike becomes after drinking. It's weird not seeing him be so innocent. "Really? Why didn't I think of that? Listen, I'll be right back, I just got some stuff to check out" Puck waved them off and walked away to see who else he could find.

In the corner of the room, Puck spotted Brittany stripping and dancing to whatever song was playing in the background with only Artie as her audience, throwing whatever dollar bills he had to throw. "Brittany dancing for Artie? That's weird" Puck didn't know why he said that out loud, he wasn't speaking to anyone. "It's totally uncalled for!" Puck spun around to see Santana with a half empty bottle of Tequila in her hand. "Why does that stupid, nerdy boy get to have a dance from Brittany when all I get is having to watch from here?" She was pretty much breaking down in tears at this point. Weepy hysterical drunk, Puck thought. "Uh, you could go over there and dance with her? I'm sure she won't mind, and I'm even more sure Artie won't." Santana looked at him confusingly "Oh what do you know? You're just a boy!" After she said that, she still made her way to join Brittany and ignore all the looks that Puck was giving her.

Puck only had three more glee clubbers to get to and he seen Kurt standing around with a bottle of water in his hand. Puck decided to question this madness himself and walked over to Kurt. "S'up, Hummel. Trying to sober up?" Kurt gave Puck one of his prized bitch faces. "Oh, please. The last time I was drunk, I mistook Ms. Pillsbury for Bambi and threw up on her shoes. I'm sure it was even less fun for her, having to take multiple de-contamination showers." Puck broke into a rather loud laughing fit. He hadn't heard this story before, but he had to admit, he had found a new respect for Kurt Hummel. "Man, Kurt, I think that's the most badass thing I've known you to do!" Puck gave him a pat on the shoulder, but Kurt just looked at him confused. "And I do believe that's the first time you've called me by my first name, though I fail to see how that's considered 'badass' but thanks I guess." As much as he wasn't used to speaking on good terms with Puck, Kurt secretly appreciated the contact.

"So, have you seen Finn or Rachel around?" Puck began to move his head in hopes of spotting them somewhere. Kurt thought for a second and answered "Well, by now, I imagine Rachel is trying to eat his face off even more than usual, though I can't say where they'd be" Puck exhaled deeply. "That clueless bitch…" Kurt had heard what Puck said under his breath as he walked away and he couldn't hold back his laugh.

Puck walked into the kitchen to grab another beer before heading off to find Finn to see if his face was still Rachel-free. He heard some talking coming from one of the rooms leading to the kitchen, so he decided to press his ear against it to see if he could listen.

For a while, all he could hear was giggling, but after a few seconds longer, Puck heard a voice. "Come onnn Finn, let's just dance together! You know you want to, now that you're not with Quinn anymore" Rachel's voice seemed to drag every word along more than it should. Puck could tell instantly just from this that she was the needy girl drunk. Again, he could hear giggling, but it wasn't from Rachel. "Finn?" Puck thought. It was weird, but hearing Finn make those noises brought a smile to his face. "Or, if you don't want to dance out there, we can toootally dance in here alone?" Rachel began to lower her voice a bit in hopes of trying to entice Finn, but Puck was having none of it. He knocked on the door so it didn't seem like he was listening in, although nobody would know seeing as they were drunk, and opened the door.

"Hey, you guys okay in here?" Puck asked coolly. "Iiiit's Pucky!" Finn lunged at Puck and wrapped his arms around him to squeeze as hard as possible. "Pucky?" Confusion broke out on the clueless teen, but all he had as a response was Finn's child-like laughter. Puck couldn't hold back his smile again, and tried to pry him off of his body. "Oh, Noah! Say, would you wanna dance with me seeing as Finn won't?" Rachel began to make her way to Puck, but he wasn't having any of it. "Hell, no. Go find yourself a man who actually wants to be around you for once." He said it pretty bluntly, but she needed to take the hint. She had a lost puppy sort of look going on but she huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving the boys alone in the room.

Finn broke into laughter again and almost began rolling around, "Wow Puck, that was hilarious! If she made me dance with her, I would've just collapsed on her like this!" And with that, Finn almost completely lost control of his body and fell on top of Puck, who was unprepared for Finn to land on him. Puck stumbled to catch him, but he managed to lift Finn back to his feet. "Geez, Finn, you weigh a ton!"

"I do not! I'm only a growing boy!" Finn playfully shoved Puck on the shoulder and smiled uncontrollably. Puck grinned back. "Growing? Fuck, if you don't stop growing, you'll be as big as the house!" Puck shoved back with slightly more force and smirked at Finn's reaction. "That's it!" Finn gave a quick chuckle and charged at Puck, tackling him to the ground. The two of them laughed helplessly and rolled around until Finn managed to wrestle his way on top of Puck. Their laughter both continued for a while, until Finn flopped himself completely on his Puck. "Fuck, you really do weigh a lot!" He started to chuckle again, but found no response from Finn. He lay there silently and pressed his ear against Finn and heard him snoring lightly. Puck gently rolled Finn off of him and took a while to look at him. "Cute…" He snapped back up and said to himself. "I did not just call Finn Hudson 'cute'." Puck bent over to lift the guy up and tried to throw him over his shoulder so Finn didn't have to walk. He opened the door and seen Kurt in the kitchen. "What happened to him?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned. "Dude went overboard and drank too much. I think I'm gonna drive him home so I know he gets there safe." Puck went to leave the kitchen until Finn woke up and gave him a surprise. "Wow, am I flying?" Kurt stifled back a giggle and turned to Puck. "Hold on now, you've been drinking too. I brought my Navigator, so I can drop people off who are too damn drunk to even walk right now. Let me take him home, but you can come with"

"Really? Great, thanks man." Puck gave him a smile as he spoke. Finn chose now to talk again, not paying any attention to the conversation. "Hey, that's not my ass! Where's my ass?" Finn was sounding quite upset, but Puck and Kurt both started to laugh again. He threw his hands on both of Puck's ass cheeks, making him jump a little, "Squeeeeze!" Finn tightened his grasp on Puck and the latter let out a little gasp. "Yeah, let's get him down in my car as soon as." Kurt suggested, looking both shocked and in hysterics. Puck found Santana and thanked her for a great night, then said his goodbyes to the rest of the club. He reminded himself to tell Mike and Matt how successful they were in spiking peoples drinks tomorrow.

Puck and Kurt made their way to the ride home. Kurt went to the back door and opened it for Puck. "Just throw him here. I'm sure he'll be fine as it is." He listened to Kurt and carefully tried to place Finn in the back seats without hurting him. Once he had managed, he went to the front seat next to Kurt and then set off to Finn's house. "I don't know how you're gonna manage to explain this to his mother. Won't she flip out?" Kurt began to panic a little bit at the thought. "Relax, I've known his mom for years. She's actually pretty cool. She might scold Finn a little, but she'll let it go." Puck assured.

In the back seat, Finn was squirming and making moaning noises. "Wh-where'm I? Puuuuuck? Where's Puckyyy?" Puck bowed his head in shame and turned slightly red. Kurt turned his head to the side for a second in confusion. "Pucky? Seriously?" He laughed at the name for the self-proclaimed badass. "Hey, I dunno where he came up with that, it's weird!" Puck shook his head. "Puuuuuck, where are you? I want my Puckyyy!" Finn was starting to get a little louder in the back. "Aww I think he wants you, 'Pucky'." Kurt smirked at the new nickname which he was not about to let go any time soon. "Ugh, great… Uh, hey Finn, I'm hear now. It's gonna be okay, alright?" Puck struggled to think of what to say, he wasn't used to this kind of situation. "Where're we going, Pucky? I'm sleepy" Puck was pretty much face palming right now, and Kurt was finding it hard to stop laughing. "Don't worry, we're taking you home. I'm gonna take you to your room and put you to bed, okay?" Finn perked up a little bit. "Is my Puck gonna join in my bed and rock me to sleep in his biiig strong arms?" Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was pretty sure he was going to have to convince Kurt not to tell anyone about this. "Oh my Gaga, this is just golden" He said to himself behind his laughter.

The boys had just arrived at the Hudson household, so Puck was lucky to avoid the question. "Just wait here for a second, won't be long." He stepped outside of the car and went to open the back door to retrieve Finn. He had to grab him by the arms and drag him out, but none of them seemed to mind. Finn stumbled to his feet and had his arm around Puck's shoulder. "You just looove touching me tonight, don't you?" Puck found himself blushing slightly, but he knew Finn wouldn't notice. "Pfft, you just wish I would more" Puck knocked on the door, knowing that Finn's mom would still be awake, waiting up for her child. The door then began to open, with Carole behind looking happy as always. "Oh, hi, Noah! How are-" She took a minute to look at her son "Wow, what happened to Finn, is he okay?"

Puck knew that Carole would be cool with Finn drinking. She was a pretty relaxed mom. "Yeah, he'll be fine, he's just tired, mostly"

"Alright, well could you set him down on his bed for me? You know where his room is." She smiled at him and let them both inside. Puck had been to Finn's house so many times in the past, it practically became a second home for him. He led the stumbling teenager up his stairs and into his room. "Okay dude, so just lay down on your bed, I'll try and see you tomorrow, to see how you are, alright? Puck tried to sound as if he'd done this before, but he knew he wasn't doing the best job. "Mmkay, bye Pucky, love youuu" Finn had pretty much dozed off seconds after he had spoken.

With a sigh, Puck turned around and went to leave Finn's room. Before going through the door, he had spotted an old photograph sitting on Finn's desk. It was of the two of them playing in the park sitting on the grass. They had their arms around each others shoulders and giving the camera the biggest smile ever. "I can't believe he still has this…" He said to himself. "He's surprisingly nostalgic, isn't he?" Puck looked up to see Carole standing outside Finn's room, watching Puck. "He's had that photo there since the day it was taken and I don't think he's even thought about moving it since."

"Yeah…" Puck started. "He always did want to get lots of photographs, 'for memories sake', he said."

"It's nice to know you two have been such good friends since you were young. Even now, during all the baby drama, you two are still as close as ever." Carole's words made Puck smile like a child. "Yeah, I couldn't stop speaking to the big dope even if I tried." Carole let out a soft chuckle. "Well, thanks again for bringing him home. Do you have a way of getting home?"

"Yeah, my friend Kurt is gonna drop me off home." Puck had never called Kurt his friend before, so saying that made him feel a little strange. Happy strange. "Okay then, I'll see you out." The two made it back outside and Carole sent Kurt a little wave from the door. He gave one back along with a smile. "Well, I'll see you later, Mrs. Hudson." Puck gave her a smile before he was about to leave. "Oh honey, you know you can call me Carole" She almost looked offended by not being called that at first. "Oh right, I'll see you later then, Carole." He walked back to Kurt's car and gave her a wave as they drove off.

Puck let out a big sigh and threw his head back against the car seat. "Thanks for doing this, Kurt. You're actually a pretty cool guy." Kurt went a little red at the comment. "Well, it's nice that you've finally realised that after having tortured me with slushies and dumpster diving, but thank you."

"Yeah, sorry about all that." He could feel the conversation getting a little awkward, but thankfully, he didn't live all that far from Finn, so getting to his didn't take all that long. After a couple minutes of the two making small talk, they arrived at Puck's house.

"Thanks again for this, Kurt. If you're going back there, please just don't mention what Finn was like. I do still wanna be seen as a badass, y'know." Puck looked a little worried as he asked Kurt for another favour. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. And you're welcome. I'll see you whenever. Bye!" With that, Kurt drove off.

Puck walked to his house and opened his door with his keys. All the lights were off, so he assumed his mom and sister were in bed. He crept upstairs and wandered into his room. Throwing his clothes off around his room, he leapt onto his bed and into his covers. Before going to sleep, Puck picked up the photograph on the table next to him. It was a copy of the one in Finn's bedroom. The boys grinning without a care in a world.

_**So yeah, this one is a lot longer than the first chapter, but I'm hoping that the next ones will be around this length. Feel free to post a review of what you think so far, I hope I'm doing well enough in making the characters act like how they are in the show!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so yeah, none of Glee is mine, of course. The only thing I own is this story, no characters or whatever :D**

**Firstly, I just want to say thank you for the two people who were my first reviewers! Meant a lot to me to get positive feedback and it was quite the motivational boost! (Hint hint to all you people who have not left one ;D)**

**Also, sorry about the long time it took for me to upload this, I was otherwise occupied. :L But anyway, without further ado, here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

"Ohhh…" Finn woke up feeling particularly unpleasant. He barely had any energy to move and the pounding in his head certainly didn't make him feel any better. He squirmed around on his bed a moment longer until he comes dangerously close to the edge of his bed. Not seeming to notice however, he came crashing down from his bed, bringing several objects that were on the desk next to his bed down with him.

"Ugh, fuck. This is so not what I need right now." Finn groaned and struggled to get up. He was just about to push himself off of the ground before he spotted a photograph lying on his body. Picking it off his body, he placed it along with the other fallen items back onto his desk without giving it a second look, too focused on the idea of how he would put a good painkiller to use.

Finn stumbles downstairs, only managing to walk into a wall twice on his journey and made his way into the kitchen. He had no idea what time it was, but he could see that it must have been early; judging from the way it was still dark outside but getting brighter. Plus, his Mom was still asleep, so it really must be early, he thought. He shrugged off his thought, too tired to go further into what he was thinking and decided to make a grilled cheese sandwich. While he was waiting for his go-to snack to be done, he took out an aspirin and poured himself a glass of water to wash it down with.

By the time he finished tending to the beating drum that is his head, the grilled cheese was done. Finn was able to walk to the grill, feeling that little bit better already and took out his sandwich. He was too tired and hungry to care about how hot it was as he devoured the entire sandwich in record timing. Letting out a yawn, he stood up from his chair and made his way back upstairs and into his room. Finn practically threw himself onto his bed when he was in distance with all hope of drifting off back into sleep.

Unfortunately for him, Finn's brain decided to be a bit of a douche and chose now to make Finn think about the events which had happened the previous day. He tried to remember how he even got home in the first place. _"Puck…" _He thought to himself. He seemed to remember talking to Puck at some point, maybe he had brought him home. But that doesn't explain how, especially when he was pretty sure that Puck was drinking, too. Finn was pretty sure even Puck wasn't stupid enough to drink and drive. _"Wait, would he?" _Finn's brain wouldn't shut up, as he couldn't help but roll around in his bed and think harder.

After about half an hour or so of struggling to remembering if he had done anything embarrassing or terrible and hoping that he hadn't, Finn fell back asleep.

It was roughly half nine in the morning when Puck had woken up after the party. He didn't drink more than he usually does that night, thanks to letting curiosity getting the better of him and discovering everyone's drunken persona. Even for a Glee Club party though, he had to admit it was pretty awesome. He made a mental note to not let that be the last party for the Glee kids, especially since he wants to be just as mischievous as Mike or finding out what the hell made Mercedes and Tina laugh so god damn much. Hell, he certainly wouldn't mind seeing Finn act even dopier than he already is again. It was a nice surprise seeing Finn act like such a happy person when he was drunk, Puck thought to himself. Almost as nice of a surprise when Finn grabbed his – "Noah! There's a beautiful young lady at the door for you!" And just like that, Puck was snapped out of his train of thought, just when he couldn't be more thankful for his Mother's shouting and this visitor.

He heard a knock on his door before a voice called him from the other side. "Puck, open up. It's me, Santana." Puck huffed and stood up from his bed to let the Latina in. He had no time left to prepare himself for the questions Santana was surely about to bombard him with.

With a quick sigh, Puck opened the door. "What're you doin' here?" As soon as he opened the door, Santana was already making her way into his room and sitting on his bed. "Hello to you too, Jackass. Y'know, it's no surprise you don't get many visitors with a lousy attitude like yours." She replied in her usual, own way.

"What do you want, Santana? I know you. You don't visit anyone unless you want something from them, so out with it already." Puck was getting slightly more annoyed with the seemingly calm cheerleader. She was smirking at Puck now and could tell that he was becoming irritated.

"Geez, relax, would you? I just wanna talk to you." Santana sounded a little calmer at the end of her sentence. "Fine. What d'you wanna talk about?" Puck was starting to feel a little uneasy at what she was going to say. He still hadn't decided if he should tell anyone or not about the dream he had or how he feels lately when he's around Finn.

"Are you gay?" Santana asked with a look in her eyes that Puck couldn't tell if it was just her face when she wants to know something or genuine concern. Puck was caught off by this question that he had actually forgotten what he was supposed to answer with. "Well? Are you or not?" She had gotten impatient at this point and stood up from his bed to put her hands on both hips.

Puck managed to choke out a few words "What? No, of course not!" He cleared his throat so he could sound all the more convincing. "Hell, you of all people should know. Puckzilla's a fan of the ladies." Puck fixed his stance a little to look more nonchalant. Then, a clever remark came to his mind and out his mouth. "Y'know, it's something that you and I both have in common."

Santana's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten that she complained to Puck during the party about how Brittany wasn't dancing for her. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply for a second.

"Alright, Noah, here's the deal." Santana began. Puck didn't like where this was going. He knows that she only calls him by his first name when she's being serious. "You have to promise me that you won't tell _anyone _about how I feel for Brit, got it? And in return, you're going to tell me what's going on with you and Finn."

"Wait, how is that fair? I wasn't the one who wanted to know about you and Brittany, why do I have to tell you about how I feel for Finn?" Puck _really_ didn't like this situation, at all.

Santana smirked. "Oh, so there really is something going on between you two? Or is it just you lusting after him before Berry gets there first?"

"_Damn, she got me."_ Puck cursed to himself.. "Alright, fine. But you can't tell anyone, especially Finn, alright?"

"You have my word, Puckerman. Now, why don't you tell Auntie Tana here about your troubles? And don't worry, it doesn't matter how ridiculous what you have to say is, I promise I won't laugh."

"Gee, thanks." Puck replied sarcastically. He took a deep breath and thought of where to start. Before he could speak though, Santana decided to speak up first. "Are you in love with Finn?"

Puck scoffed. "I do not _love_ Finn Hudson. I… I don't know how I feel, it's complicated." He looked down to the floor to avoid any awkward eye contact with Santana. "He's my best friend, but lately whenever I'm with him, I just don't wanna leave him, y'know?"

The young cheerio made a noise of agreement and nodded her head. "Look, Noah. I don't want to build your hopes up or anything, but I seen how he was last night. I saw how he was all over you. There's no way that he's completely straight after grabbing your ass like his life depended on it."

"Yeah, but the guy was drunk. Doesn't that count for something?" Puck was beginning to sound more depressed by the second.

"A drunken mind speaks a sober heart, Puck. Although, there wasn't as much speaking as there was touching, from where I was standing." Santana let out a little smile at Puck to make him feel slightly better.

Puck gave her a little smile back to know she succeeded. "Try not to worry too much about it, Noah. It's probably just a crush. You'll get over it eventually." She tried to reassure him,

"I don't know if I wanna get over it, though…" Puck scratched the back of his head feeling a little embarrassed about admitting it out loud.

"Wow, who'd have thought that I'd ever see the self-proclaimed badass oh McKinley High to have such a gay crush on his 'boy' and doesn't even want to get over it." Puck frowned a little at Santana as she said. "Relax, Puckerman, it was just a joke. Anyway, here's my advice: Just wait and see how it goes." Santana nodded confidently as she said that.

"Really? Shouldn't I speak to him about it or anything?" Puck was becoming genuinely concerned now and didn't even care about how pathetic he sounded.

"Well, only if it gets to a point were you just can't handle it anymore and you need to just let him know how you feel. Or get him drunk again and make out with him, that'll work." The Latina shrugged while thinking it was a pretty good plan.

"I'll just wait for a while, see how a feel in a week or so." Puck exhaled deeply. "Thanks a lot Santana, I really needed this."

"It's fine; just remember not to mention anything to anyone about me and Brittany, okay?" Puck noticed she wasn't too bothered about the gratitude considering he could ruin her reputation completely.

"Still focused on yourself after all this. Typical Santana." Puck said playfully.

"Oh, bite me, butt boy." Santana had clearly won this one, Puck told himself.

After a while of discussing other events that happened the night before, Santana eventually left Puck's house, leaving him to think about what they've discussed. He remembered he was going to visit Finn today to see how he was. _"Great. Looks like today is gonna be super awkward."_

**Erm, yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I think I may have gotten a little out of character with Puck and Santana here, but ah well. It's a fanfic after all, right? Anyway, leave me a review if you want to just make my day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanna start off by saying how I'm sorry it's been a long time since I uploaded anything. I've just been busy with college and I've just not had the motivation to carry it on. Until I seen the reviews, anyway. Just by saying a few words, you guys made me want to carry on and I appreciate it! Thank you to the people who made me so happy! :D Anyway, hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to criticise me or anything! **

"Finn, honey it's after 12, are you up yet?" Carole shouted up the stairs. Being the mother of Finn, she can understand how much one can enjoy sleeping, but not being answered when she calls out to her son is one mistake no Finn Hudson should ever make.

"Finn, wake up! I've even made breakfast for you, so come on!" Carole was really getting impatient now. She cleared her throat and made her way to the bottom of the stairs so she can make her point more clearly.

"Finn Hudson, if you do not answer me within the next 3 seconds, I swear to god, I will come up th-" She stopped shouting and broke into a smile when she heard a loud fumbling coming from his room. No son of Carole Hudson will leave her unanswered.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! Please, just stop shouting!" Finn rubbed his eyes enough times so he could open them without having to put up with the blurry vision after just waking up.

"Oh, good afternoon, honey! Your waffles are on the table, so go put some pants on and hurry up and eat them before they get cold."

Finn mumbled a response which Carole knew she finally got through to him. He wondered how his Mom could be so cool and innocent one second, then turn into a complete monster the next. It never occurred to him that it was cold until she mentioned his lack of pants. He scurried off back to his room and found what looked like an acceptable pair of shorts. Not caring so much about what he looked like, Finn quickly hopped into his shorts and remembered how his Mom said something about waffles.

Realising that he could in fact smell them, he ran downstairs and into the kitchen to devour his meal which he was so looking forward to. Finn quickly said his thanks to Carole and sat down at the table. He only noticed the cutlery was on his table next to the plate as he was halfway through shoving the waffles down his throat, but was too engrossed in how good they tasted to care.

Carole walked into the kitchen and seen the horror that was her son swallowing waffles almost whole. "Oh god, Finn! Do you have to eat like such a pig? I gave you the cutlery for a reason, you know!"

Finn opened his mouth and made an attempt to speak. "Fbut forfs o'ly sflow me dfown!" Pieces of chewed waffle flew out of his mouth and Carole almost passed out from the monstrosity that is Finn's table manners.

"Good lord, Finn! At least wait until your mouth's empty!" His traumatized Mother was searching the entire kitchen for something just to clean up Finn's mess. He had forgotten how she almost throws a fit whenever she sees someone eat with their mouth open.

"Sorry, but I was just too hungry to notice they were there." Finn smiled at his Mother sheepishly and debated whether he should actually use his cutlery now his Mom is in the room.

"So I see…" Carole swiped off the mess her son had made and binned it. "So, how was last night, anyway? I'm guessing you had a good time, seeing as Puck had to practically carry you to your own room?" She let out a bit of a laugh, only imagining how his night actually was. Unfortunately, Finn was struggling to remember himself and cursed himself for being such a lightweight. He was relieved to know at least that Puck dropped him off. He told himself to text him later and get more of the details.

"Uh…" Finn looked to the ground, as he thought of what to say. He knew he should have at least told his Mom that he'd be drinking, but he only knew he was going to when Puck arrived with what looked like a whole bar of alcohol. "I'd like to say it was great, but I can't actually remember much from what happened." He hated disappointing his own flesh and blood, but he never had been a good liar, especially to her.

Carole laughed and gave Finn a genuine smile. "Oh, Honey, I've been there. I hope you don't think I'm mad at you for being a teenager."

Finn looked up from the ground with wide eyes. He was pretty confused. "Wait, you're not mad at me for getting drunk enough that I can't remember anything that happened?"

"Well, it doesn't take much to get you drunk, does it? Heck, remember last year when your Aunt Mary got married to Uncle Frank and they had that celebration party? All it took was a couple pints and you tried to make out with your own cousin!" Carole couldn't stop chuckling at how awkward that must have been for the one who was actually sober.

Finn put his head in his hands and mumbled what Carole took as "I guess that's why Jesse always sits by Uncle Frank when I'm around." He began to regret ever drinking last night just to hav e avoided this whole conversation.

"I don't blame her, either. Having to get 2 adults to pry a cousin off your body can only do so much to a person." Carole loved how well she got along with her son. He knew she was only teasing him about it and meant no harm, but he was glad they were so close. "Make sure you call Puck and that boy Kurt for helping you home, though. I can't bear the thought of what would have happened if they weren't being such a good friend to you.

If Finn were some form of animal, his ears would have perked up at this point. "Kurt helped out, too?" He realised in his head that Kurt must have been the one who drove Puck and himself back home. "Wow, that's actually pretty nice of Kurt to go out of his way like that."

"You know, you're lucky you have such good friends. If you had been to some football party, I bet nobody would have brought you home, then!"

"Mom, Puck is on the football team. He'd have still brought me home. I think" Finn began to doubt himself. Thinking on it, would Puck have done the same if we we're never in Glee club? Would anyone have looked after him like Puck and Kurt did that night?

"Right, whatever you say." She stood up and took Finn's dishes to the sink and began washing them with the rest of them that was in there. "Just make sure to let me know if you're gonna be drinking so I can come pick you up. I don't want you becoming a burden to your friends, now."

"I know Mom, I know." Finn stood up himself and made his way upstairs. He reminded himself how he needed to thank Kurt and Puck for what they did, so he ravaged around his room, noticing that he needs to clean it one day and found it under some homework that was probably expected weeks ago. He decided on calling Kurt first, seeing as they're not as close and he probably wouldn't be on the phone as long.

After typing in Kurt's number, he waited until he heard the phone on the other side pick up. "Good afternoon, Finn Hudson! To what do I owe the honour?" Kurt greeted Finn with that cheery tone of his that he uses when something interesting has happened. _"This doesn't seem good…"_ Finn thought to himself.

"Hey, Kurt. Listen, my Mom just told me what you and Puck did for me last night, so I just called to say thank you. I don't think I would have made it home in one piece last night if it weren't for you guys, so thanks, man." Finn felt as if he was getting closer to Kurt just a little. Ever since he helped with Quinn and telling her parents about the baby, Finn felt like he could trust Kurt a little more,

"Well, you're very welcome. Though, it was more Puck's idea with his unexpected, chivalrous attitude to help you out. Did you know he was willing to driving you home? The Neanderthal had been drinking, too. You're lucky I was the only one who planned on staying sane in that house, otherwise we'd have lost 2 of our performers in our group and if that doesn't make Rachel flip, I don't know what will." Kurt had never usually been this talkative with Finn, but it's not like he wasn't allowed to be, it was just strange. To think that the gay kid who him, Puck and the other guys threw in the dumpsters daily, would end up being such a good friend?

"Wait, Puck was actually gonna drive me home?" Finn couldn't really focus on much else of what Kurt was saying. "Since when was he such a good friend? Usually, he'd have just laughed at me or took pictures or something."

"Actually, we kind of did laugh at you, but in our defence, it was purely your fault for acting like such a… Well, Puck will tell you the rest." Suddenly, Finn felt sick. Judging from the way Kurt is leaving it up to Puck to fill Finn in on the details; it can't be good at all.

"Great, I can hardly wait." He let out a little sigh and thought now would be a good time to hang up the phone. "Well, I guess I should just call him now and punch myself in the face for embarrassing myself… Should I be scared?"

"I think I'll leave that up to you. You have fun, now! I'll see you in school!" Finn didn't believe he could be any more nervous, but thanks to Kurt Freaking Hummel, he has been proven wrong.

Finn exhaled and began to search Puck's name on his phone. He found it and just looked at it for a while. Debating how he should start his conversation, he ended up just pressing 'Call' and leaving it up to how it comes to him. "Puck, if you don't pick up your phone, I swear to-" Finn stopped speaking as he heard the phone being answered. "Hey, man. Hungover by any chance?" Trust Puck go for that question first.

"Uh, yeah, I was this morning. Pretty bad that I get so drunk so easily, huh?" Finn scratched his head in embarrassment, hoping that Puck wouldn't be too harsh on the insult that was sure to be coming his way.

"You drank quite a lot, actually. I'm just surprised you didn't throw up everywhere!"

"_Well, look at that." _Finn thought. _"Puck not being his usual, 'badass' self yet again." _"Really? Well, that's not as embarrassing, I guess…"

"Oh, that's not the embarrassing part. Don't you remember what you were like last night?" Puck let out a laugh. Finn was completely oblivious to how Puck actually sounded. He wasn't speaking as confidently as he was before. He didn't realise that as Puck spoke, his voice was getting slightly quieter.

Finn closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He remembered what his Mom told him about his cousin and how bad that turned out. If he got like that everytime he was drunk, then it was a miracle that he still had friends. After taking a big breath, he asked "Puck, what did I do that was so embarrassing?"

"Well…" Puck spoke. He cleared his throat and tried to think of how he should put it. "You were kind of, uh,,, Like, Rachel, I guess."

Finn really didn't like where this was going. He swallowed and tried to dry his sweaty palms on his shorts. "What do you mean, Puck?"

There was a short silence after Finn spoke. "Lemme start from the beginning then." Puck took a few more seconds to compose himself. "I found the two of you alone in some room, and she was so trying to get into your pants. She was all over you, telling you that you should dance with her, but you couldn't stop giggling. Anyway, I came in and found you two like that, but as soon as you seen me, you screamed Pucky and then tried to tackle me to the ground."

"Oh, god…" Finn cursed to himself. "Why am I such an idiot when I drink?"

"That's not the worst part, dude. As soon as I told Rachel to take the hint, she stormed off and left us two alone. So you thanked me and then started wrestling with me on the ground, but when you pinned me down, you fell asleep on me."

Finn face palmed at the thought. "Wow, Puck, I'm-"

"Hold on, that still wasn't the worst part." Finn's clothes were becoming damp from the amount of sweat he was leaking.

"What was the worst part, Puck…?"

"When you fell asleep, I managed to lift you up and take you to the kitchen. Kurt saw me carrying you and offered to drop us off, so I let him. You woke up after a while of us speaking and you didn't know I was carrying you. Then, after a while of you muttering nonsense, you, uh…" Puck stopped speaking for a while and thought of how to say it.

"Puck just tell me, what did I do?" Finn was getting pretty impatient and just wished that this was all over.

"You saw my ass and grabbed it. You wouldn't let go, and thanks to you, I still have the hand print because of how tight you squeezed." Finn took a moment to imagine what that was like. He felt nothing but shame and felt like an apology was in order.

"Jesus, Puck, I'm sorry, man. I mean, wow, I can't believe I did that! I'm so embarrassed! I dunno what else to do but say sorry!"

"Finn, it's fine, just calm down." Puck couldn't help but let out a laugh at how frantic Finn was. "It's only natural, right? Who wouldn't wanna touch a fine ass like mine?"

Finn could tell that Puck was doing that cocky, half smirk thing, even if he couldn't see him. He was glad that he was fine about the whole situation. He expected Puck to freak out, but he's been acting calmer, lately. From what Finn knows, anyway.

"Yeah, whatever you say, dude." Finn couldn't help but smile at how he had been calmed down so easily. It was back to normal.

"I'll take that as a "Hell yeah, it is!" if you're not denying it." Finn's face lit up a bright red colour.

"N-no, that's not what I meant!" He was overcome with embarrassment, happiness and shame all at the same time.

"Relax, Finn. I'm just kidding around. Look, man, I gotta go. My Mom wants me to drive my sister to her friend's house. I'll see you Monday, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks again for what you did, really. And for being so cool about… You know." It was then that it hit Finn how much he appreciated Puck for being there for him, even if he had made certain mistakes in the past.

"No problem, I'll catch you later, man!" He hung up the phone on Finn after speaking and put his phone back in his pocket. Even after being on the phone with him, Puck couldn't stop smiling. He felt like an idiot, but he didn't care. At least he still got to see Finn and still be on good terms with him. For once, he couldn't wait to go to school.


End file.
